


Pet

by shifty_cat



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cat Chat? Cat Chat., F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shifty_cat/pseuds/shifty_cat
Summary: With Akira out for the evening, Morgana spends some time with Futaba. He isn't exactly thrilled at the prospect.





	1. Chapter 1

Futaba Sakura, Morgana thought to himself, was at times one of the most annoying people he knew. Not as bad as Ryuji, of course (who could be as bad as that bonehead?), but she did have a knack for rubbing him the wrong way. It wasn’t that he didn’t like her. She was certainly nice enough, in her own way, and she made it very clear that she liked him. It was more the way she showed that affection that was the problem.

Akira was out for the evening, taking Makoto to see another one of those hyper-violent crime movies she liked so much. Morgana found himself sitting on Futaba’s desk, unsure who was supposed to be babysitting whom, while she ruffled his cheeks and sang a tuneless little jingle she seemed to have just made up. “~Mona Mona Mona, my little fuzzy friend~”.

“GAH! Not so rough!” the cat shaped boy groaned, idly swatting at one of her hands. “And please, don’t call attention to my fuzziness.”

Futaba giggled and drew her hand back before practically pouncing on Morgana and tickling behind his ears with gusto. “But your fuzziness is an integral factor in your cuteness, Monaaaa~.”

“I AM (ack) NOT CUTE! I (ugh) am a refined (ow) and dignified Phantom Thief, not some cat!”

Futaba only laughed more and raised a finger to her chin in thought (had she picked that up from Makoto?) “You sure look like a cat to me, and I’ve seen about ten thousand hours of cat videos. How do you know you aren’t one?”

Morgana was momentarily shocked at the question, then looked away, eyes downcast. “I… I just do. I _have_ to be a human, and once we figure out this whole Mementos mess, it’ll all make sense.”

Futaba gave a soft “hrrm,” going from mock thoughtful to actual thoughtful. “Maybe… you’re neither. Not a cat _or_ a human. After all, I’ve never seen a cat who could talk (well, except in every anime ever). And most humans I know don’t weigh eight pounds and aren’t covered in fur (except for, like, a _really_ hairy baby).”

Morgana looked up at her, still looking hurt. “But if it turns out I’m not a human, what am I?”

“Heck if I know,” Futaba replied nonchalantly. “Maybe you’re, like, some divine avatar sent by the gods to aid us in our quest to infiltrate the Metaverse. That’d be pretty cool, right?”

Morgana gave her a blank stare, then rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. “You’ve been playing too many of those weird JPRG games.”

“It’s JRPG, you dork! And I’m just throwing out ideas. I don’t know what exactly you are...” She leaned down until her face was level with his. “But I know you’re Mona, and you’re _you_ , and you’re my friend, and that’s good enough for me.” She then extended a finger and gently poked his nose. “Boop!”

Morgana let out a little irritated huff at being booped in such an undignified manner, but found that Futaba’s words were at least a little comforting. He managed what looked like a small smile (or as close as a feline face could come to smiling), but there was still unresolved worry in his eyes.

Futaba gave him a concerned pout. “Hey, earth to Mona. What’s eating you, little guy?”

He looked away again and began haltingly, unsure how to phrase such a shameful admission. “Oh… well, it’s just, since the whole Okumura… thing, I’ve been feeling like I should be apologizing a lot. To you especially.”

She raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Huh? Why me especially?”

“Well, since you joined, I admit I’ve been a bit… well, jealous. When we first started out, I was the one calling out enemy weaknesses and cheering everyone on when they got a good hit in. I... kind of saw myself as co-leader, but once Queen joined it became pretty clear that she and Joker were the real leaders. And then you came in, and you’re, well, a better navigator than I ever was. Most of the time now I’m stuck on the back line, healing the team between battles.”

Futaba put a hand on his head and scratched a bit more gently. “Aw, c’mon, Mona. You’re still an important part of the team. Everyone hates playing the healer, but someone’s got to. We wouldn’t last nearly as long without you there to keep the front line in tip top shape. Heck, at least your Persona _can_ fight. All I can do is drop the occasional party buff.”

Her eyes suddenly lit up. “Here, let me show you something.” She spun her chair to her computer and started up one of the MMORPGs she sometimes played. She gestured for Morgana to come over and pointed at the global chat. “Look here.” In between the inappropriate (and poorly spelled) comments, were numerous posts of “healers needed for 30 person raid.” “any clerics want to party up for epics?” “starting Abyssal Depths. HEALS PLZ!”

Satisfied that she’d made her point, she turned to Morgana with a cheeky grin. “See, you’re more useful than you think. And, well, the party just wouldn’t be the same without you. You’re _kind of_ our mascot, after all.”

While Morgana wasn’t _entirely_ happy with the idea of being the team’s mascot, he appreciated the point she was trying to make, and maybe more so appreciated that she cared enough to try to make him feel useful and important. He placed a paw on her hand and managed a shaky “thanks,” and she positively beamed in response.

“You can try and deny your cuteness all you want, but that’s Super Ultra Omega Level Adorable, Mona,” she giggled.

“It’s _noooot_ ,” he whined, hiding his face under his paws, making Futaba laugh twice as hard.

 

When he had recovered from being mortified enough to continue, Morgana brought up the other thing that had been weighing on him. “Still, I feel a bit left out sometimes. I mean, Akira and Makoto have been going on their special leadership outings more and more often, and I’d just feel like dead weight going with them...”

Futaba gave him an incredulous look. “Wait, ‘special leadership outings’? Mona, why do you think Akira took Makoto to a movie tonight?”

Morgana raised an eyebrow. “Learning new fighting techniques? I mean, Makoto’s really into those violent Yakuza films, so I figured...”

Futaba threw up her hands in disbelief. “THEY’RE DATING, YOU RIDICULOUS FURBALL!”

His eyes went wide, realization dawning on him. “Wait, what? They’re… ooooooh.”

“How did you not know? Don’t you spend practically every waking hour hanging out in Akira’s bag?” Futaba was trying hard not to double over laughing, her efforts only partially successful.

Morgana raised his voice defensively. “I usually go off to explore on my own when he spends time with his confidants. I don’t want to eavesdrop on other people when they don’t know I’m there. And besides...” he looked down sheepishly and lowered his voice, “I’m not exactly well versed in… such matters.”

“So much for the Refined Gentleman Thief,” Futaba replied, still giggling uncontrollably.

“Oh, and you are?” Morgana retorted, and immediately regretted it when Futaba instantly stopped laughing, a brief flash of hurt crossing her face.

“I mean… I’ve read a bit about it online...” she stated quietly.

Morgana gave her suddenly very still hands a conciliatory headbutt. “I’m really sorry, Futaba. That was uncalled for. I guess… we’re kind of in the same boat on that front.”

Futaba gave him a small smile and scratched under his chin. “More than you know, little buddy.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Morgana asked softly, nuzzling his face into her hand a little bit. When she wasn’t being so rough, the pets actually felt pretty good.

“I mean, we all know how you feel about ‘Lady Ann’.” Morgana bristled a bit, but Futaba put up a hand to shush him before he could protest. “Well, and you _absolutely cannot ever tell anyone a word of this_ , when I first started spending time with all of you, I kind of… had a crush on Akira. Like, a Big Time Crush. He was just… so nice. And so handsome. Usually when someone looks that good you expect them to be a big jerk, but he’s… really kind.” She had a wistful, bittersweet smile at the memory.

“But pretty soon after that, he and Makoto became A Thing, and I have to admit...” she sighed, “they’re pretty much perfect for each other. She’s the same way. Even if she can be a bit… intense at times, she still cares so much, always wants to help, always listens to people’s problems.” She let out a massive huff and sank into her chair. “When I saw how happy they were together, I knew I had to give up on getting together with Akira. Besides, I’m pretty sure he thinks of me like a little sister, and I’m not even sure I’m ready for a relationship. I mean, I’m just taking baby steps towards being a functional human being right now.”

She finished, still in a contained kind of sadness. Morgana, at a loss for what to say, instead hopped down from the desk into her lap, stretched up to rub his forehead against her chin, and gave her a single lick on the cheek, as gently as he could with a sandpapery cat tongue. “You’ll get there. Someday we’ll both be functional human beings.”

Futaba smiled sweetly and rubbed the nape of Morgana’s neck, then leaned down to give him a kiss on the top of his head. “Thanks, Mona. I hope so.” Then she extended a finger and gently poked his nose. “Boop!”

 

When Akira and Makoto returned later that evening, there was no sound of conversation coming from Futaba’s room. Akira knocked softly. “Morgana, are you ready to head back?” No response. He quietly opened the door and peeked in, then turned to Makoto with a huge grin, motioning for her to look. Futaba was fast asleep, sprawled out in her computer chair, mouth hanging open and snoring gently. Morgana was also fast asleep, sprawled out on his back in her lap, her hand resting lightly on his belly and occasionally giving him an idle scratch in their sleep. Makoto stifled a giggle at the sight, not wanting to wake them, and whispered to Akira. “They’re incredibly cute like that.”

Akira put a finger to his lips. “Shh, listen.”

In between the quiet rasps of Futaba’s breathing, Makoto could hear a lower, continuous rumbling, barely audible. Akira leaned close and whispered to her. “I told you he purrs. But of course he’ll never admit it.” They both had to stifle a laugh at that, as they carefully closed the door.

As they walked out together into moonlit Yongen-Jaya, Akira gave Makoto a mischievous smirk.

“Someone looks like they have a plan,” she hummed to him as they linked arms.

“I do, but I’ll need to confer on the logistics with my most trusted advisor,” he replied with mock solemnity as he pulled her close.

“Give me the details then, Joker,” she played along with an authoritative tone.

“Well, I believe you told me Sae would be working overnight, and my roommate appears to be indisposed.” Makoto nodded in confirmation. “Furthermore, those two seemed very comfortable, which gave me an idea...” he paused for dramatic effect as she looked on expectantly. “My lap, or yours?”

Blushing, Makoto giggled and playfully slapped Akira’s arm, before resuming her mock serious posture, raising a finger to her chin in thought. “Logically speaking, perhaps we should experiment with both, to determine optimal compatibility.”

They shared a hushed, intimate laughter all the way down the street to Leblanc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very lucky Morgana has a picnic with his favorite human.

"Oh no," Akira groaned to himself as he checked his phone's notifications at the end of the school day.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" Ann asked, turning to look at him with mild concern.

"Nothing serious. I just forgot that I had promised Shinya that we'd hang out after school today."

Ann raised a curious brow. "Shinya? You mean that 'King' kid who's been helping you get better at 'Gun About'?"

"Mhm. He's apparently been getting bullied pretty bad, and i don't think his attitude is helping matters. Hopefully I can get to the root of the problem and help him out. I just hadn't planned on doing it today." He knocked quietly on his desk and whispered, "Mona, you going to be alright on your own today?"

"Hmm? Yea, I'll be fine. I'll just go exploring," a sleepy voice called from inside the desk.

Ann tapped a finger to her lips in thought, then gave Akira a bright smile. "Hey, I have an idea. I didn't really have any plans today, so why don't I take Mona out while you're busy? If it's alright with both of you, of course."

There was immediately a thump, as though a small fuzzy head had banged itself on the interior of the desk, and a much more awake voice called out, "that sounds like an excellent idea!"

Akira stifled a chuckle and returned Ann's smile with a cheeky grin. "Fine by me. Thanks for the help," he lowered his voice, "and let me know if he gives you any trouble."

Ann rolled her eyes and whispered back, "I'm pretty sure I can handle him. We'll be fine."

With their plans set, after Akira got up to leave, Ann opened her bag by his desk for Morgana to discreetly hop inside.

Once they were out of the school, Morgana popped his head out of Ann's bag and cheerfully asked, "so, Lady Ann, what shall we do today?"

Ann reached down and lightly scratched the top of his head. "Well, I could really go for some crepes, but I guess you probably aren't that into sweets, so why don't I pick you up some takeout sushi?" Morgana gasped, nearly in tears of joy. "Nothing too fancy. I make decent money modeling, but not 10,000 yen sushi decent. I know a place that's pretty good but not too pricey near the bakery. Then we can head over to the park and have a picnic. I doubt they'd be too happy with you popping out in the restaurant."

Morgana affectionately headbutted her hand. "You're so kind, Lady Ann," he replied, practically in awe.

Once they had picked up their respective treats and made their way to Inokashira Park, Ann set her bag down on an unoccupied bench to let Morgana out and unwrapped his sushi with a crepe already hanging from her mouth. The cat-like being wasted no time in digging into his fatty tuna, purring in ecstasy and silently thanking whatever gods may be listening for such a perfect day.

He was pulled out of his rapturous reverie by the sound of light, muffled laughter. With his cheeks still full of fish, he looked up at Ann, who was chuckling into her pastry. "Wash sho funny?" 

"Oh, ish noffing," she swallowed a bite of crepe, "you're just really cute when you get super excited and start purring like that."

"Why does everyone keep calling me cute?" Morgana muttered dejectedly, looking away in embarrassment.

Ann reached over to gently scratch under his chin. "Ummm, because 1: you totally are, and B: what's wrong with being cute anyway?"

"I don't want to be cute!" He sulked, "I want to be handsome, and gallant, and... and debonair!"

Ann smiled and tilted his chin up to look at her. "Well, for what it's worth, I think that as far as cat-things go, you're very handsome, and you can be all those things and still be cute. I mean, look at Akira: total cutie. And I bet he'd have half the girls in Shujin all over him, if most of them didn't think he was some kind of criminal monster." She ended with a hint of bitterness at his unfair situation.

Morgana thought about this for a moment. "Hmm, I guess you're right. I mean, Joker certainly has a way with words, but he's mostly sort of a lovable dork, at least in the real world. If he was able to attract a lady of exacting standards like Queen..."

He was unable to finish his thought, as he was interrupted by a loud and very excited "FOR REAL?!" He looked up to see Ann staring expectantly at him, mouth agape and eyes wide and shining. While most passersby in the park had ignored the young woman feeding and apparently talking to her cat, a few turned their heads momentarily at the outburst, before going back to their business, muttering about there being crazies everywhere.

Noticing the unwanted attention they were getting, Ann lowered her voice, speaking quickly and almost vibrating with excitement. "Seriously, Akira and Makoto? It all makes sense! The looks between them at meetings when they think no one's watching, the little smiles they give each other when they baton pass. Oh my god, this is too perfect!" She pointed a finger directly at Morgana's nose. "Alright, you. Details, now!"

Morgana, still a bit taken aback by her sudden transformation, stared blankly up at her. "Umm, I really don't know too much about it. I know they go out to eat or to the movies together pretty often, but honestly I didn't even realize they were dating until Oracle told me."

"Of course she'd be the first to figure it out." Ann rolled her eyes, "fine, guess I'll just have to bug them about it myself. But you see what I'm getting at? If Akira, big cute dork that he is, can get with Makoto, who's super smart, and super hot, and really nice, and could definitely kick any of our asses, you'll be fine. I bet when you get your human form back, all the ladies will be totally into you!"

Morgana looked up at her with hope in his big blue eyes. "Even you, Lady Ann?"

Ann shifted awkwardly in her seat. "Wellll... I'm kind of... already spoken for..."

Morgana lowered his head, despondent. "I should have known, you and Ryuji..."

"WAIT, WHAT? RYUJI? No. Nonono. Ryuji's like my little brother. I mean, I love him, but he can be waaay too annoying to ever consider dating him. Even if I was into him, I guarantee he'd be too oblivious to make a move."

Morgana looked up at her, relieved but still disappointed. "So it's not Ryuji?"

"It's definitely not Ryuji," Ann deadpanned. She let out a little huff. "Fine. Can you keep a secret?" Morgana nodded. Ann rolled her eyes. "I mean, I know you can't considering you just blurted out that Akira and Makoto are together, but whatever."

She leaned back on the bench and reached out to scratch behind Morgana's ear. "Remember that time Akira came with me for moral support when Shiho moved away? Well, after she left, I was crying. Like, a lot. Akira said to me, 'she really means a lot to you, doesn't she?' Which is like, duh, obviously. But something about the way he said it, I knew he was getting at something else. And then I thought about it, and he was right. I like Shiho. I mean, obviously I like her, but, you know, I Like like her."

Morgana gasped. "Wait, really?"

Ann stopped scratching his ear and narrowed her eyes at him. "What, you got a problem with that?"

He quickly shook his head. "N-no, not at all. I guess I just... didn't even realize that was a possibility. What happened then?"

Ann shook her head with a bittersweet smile and went back to petting Morgana. "Akira told me I should be honest with her about how I felt. Which, you know, easier said than done. But I promised myself that the next time I saw her I'd tell her. And when I did, she told me she felt the same way. I don't know that we're officially dating yet, but we're working our way up to it. It sucks that I can't see her every day, but I've been going up to visit her as much as I can." She bent down to nuzzle his head. "So while you're very sweet and I'm flattered, I'm taken."

Morgana, still processing a lot of new information, smiled weakly up at her. "Oh... well I'm just glad that you're happy. I'm sure you and Shiho will make a great couple."

Ann, noticing he still looked a bit down, thought for a moment before smiling gently down at him. "Hey Mona, I'm not in the market for a boyfriend, but I think a catfriend is fair game."

Morgana have her a confused look. "'Catfriend'? What's that?"

She gently lifted him onto her lap and affectionately stroked the nape of his neck. "It's a word for the special relationship I have with the only intelligent, talking cat I know. Who also happens to be quite handsome, and gallant, and debonair." She let out a warm laugh. "You might as well take advantage of being able to sit on a girl's lap while you can. Once you're a human, this won't be so easy. But nothing weird, got it?"

Morgana gave an offended huff at the last part. "I assure you, I am an utmost gentleman, Lady Ann." To which she replied with a laugh and a kiss on the top of his head. They spent the rest of the afternoon finishing their food and chatting about school and the Metaverse. While it wasn't exactly what Morgana had hoped this day would be, he had to admit that this was pretty nice too.

When Akira arrived to get Morgana, Ann approached him with a massive, smug grin. "Sooooo, you and Makoto?"

"Sorry!" Morgana squeaked as he dove into Akira's bag.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, and I'm pretty happy with how this came out. Futaba and Mona are both way too fun to write. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
